


Never Mess With Bin (Because He'll Go Into Gay Panic)

by funkylilwriter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, inspired by that one thai commercial for chapstick, the gay one, you know which one im fucking talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Bin hears about some punk messing with his little sister and he's got something to say to that bastard.





	Never Mess With Bin (Because He'll Go Into Gay Panic)

Bin was going to kill him. He didn't care what exactly had happened. He would not care about any reasoning or excuses the other might have to offer. Bin would find Lee Dongmin and kill him.

Because no one makes his little sister cry and lives.

Bin came to a stop before the classroom, spotting group of people he usually saw Dongmin with. He wasn’t there at the moment.

Bin went up to the group and grabbed one of the guys by the shoulder, spinning him around.

“Where’s Dongmin?” Bin spat into the guy’s startled face.

“In the classroom,” he said looking Bin over in confusion and maybe even fear.

But he wasn’t Bin’s target. He let the guy go and stomped to the door. He pushed it open and spotted the older boy immediately, sitting by himself.

Dongmin was far too laid back for the situation – leaning back in the chair, one leg rested on the chair beside him. He had no idea what was coming.

“Hey, you!” Bin shouted.

Dongmin turned to glance at the angry boy, eyebrows raised.

“Did you make my sister cry?” Bin questioned, clenching his fists. He was infuriated by Dongmin’s impeccable arrogance.

The elder put down his pen, letting out a little “oh.”

“Dear Sooah? She looks nothing like you,” Dongmin mused.

Bin snapped. He walked over and braced his arm on Dongmin’s chair and the desk, thereby trapping him.

“Listen to me now,” Bin said, leaning in threateningly. “You can toy with any girl, but not my sister. Remember that.”

This usually worked. Bin was surprised by the dismissive little huff Dongmin gave with that rude smile playing on his lips.

“So you’re one of those guys who think of women as toys?” Dongmin asked, tilting his head daringly.

Bin grabbed him by the collar, lifting him from his seat. “Aren’t you arrogant,” he hissed, tugging Dongmin close. Bin was ready to hit him.

The elder let out a little sigh and leaned in – which was something Bin was not expecting. Head tilted a little, Dongmin said, “I may be arrogant, but I’m serious about everything.”

And he started advancing on Bin. Suddenly he didn’t know what to do other than step back, his rage-induced courage withdrawing.

Dongmin stalked forward, pushing the desk out of the way as he made Bin back up into the lockers. Bin had no idea why or how it had happened, but Dongmin’s hand was now on Bin’s arm, aiding in pushing him back.

“Do you want to know what I told your sister?”

A sassy response would have been good at that time, but Bin was tongue tied. Because Dongmin shoved him against the lockers and braced his hand on them – suddenly it was Bin who was trapped.

He looked around helplessly, but in the end there was nothing to look at but Dongmin, who was now millimetres away.

“I told her to forget about me. I told her, _I don’t think of you that way. I like your brother better_ ,” Dongmin whispered into Bin’s ear.

Bin’s heart leaped and started drumming against his chest, after having stropped previously. He stared, petrified as Dongmin got closer, closer...

He laughed. Bin could swear that laugh made his life shorter by ten years.

Dongmin pulled away, tracing his thumb over Bin’s bottom lip.

“Why bother,” he muttered and turned to leave.

Bin waited, waited for his mind to start working, for his heart to start beating, to answer him, to go after the rude bastard who did this to him, who made his little sister cry.

But he was still shaking, leaning against the lockers to try and hold himself up. The ghost of the kiss haunted him, the kiss that hadn’t even happened.

 And then Dongmin came back through the door. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked back up to Bin.

As the younger tried to inhale, in shock perhaps, Dongmin grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into that kiss that had made Bin so tingly with anticipation.

Bin tried to kiss back, he really did, but he was far too stunned. He stared at Dongmin, wide-eyed, seeing the elder’s little smirk.

“You’re cute… And dumb. I’m open for kissing lessons,” Dongmin hummed, going to pick up his bag before walking away, leaving Bin in pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written.


End file.
